narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mū/Archive 1
Proof I'm not getting the evidence that this is a former Tuschikage, why can't it be the first or second raikage, 1st,2nd,3rd mizukage, or even the first tuschikage. For the Kazekage, yes we saw statues of them, but since he is in bandages, he could be any of them either. SimAnt 23:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Although all logic suggests it is the Second Tsuchikage, I agree that there is no proof. At the very least, we should show the doubt in the wording of the article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The logic does suggest it's the Second Tsuchikage. All the Kage brought back were the immediate predecessors of the current ones. Gaara was preceded by his father, A was preceded by the Third Raikage, Mei was preceded by Yagura. Logic says this guy preceded Ōnoki. Omnibender - Talk - 23:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 524 confirms it. Tsuchikage I think it is safe to say that this Kage is a Tsuchikage. Kabuto revived all previous Kage, the Fourth Mizukage, Third Raikage, and the Fourth Kazekage. The First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages are unable to be summoned since they were sealed using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, so the only Kage that is left is the Second Tsuchikage. This might be speculation, however, I think we have enough evidence to assume this is a'' Tsuchikage, even if we don't want to assume which Tsuchikage he is. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :We need to wait for the next chapters. All our guesses will look like speculation, as you have already said. We still have a wide array of choices now. The First to Third Mizukage, First/Second Tsuchikage and First/Second Raikage. It is still unrevealed who was the body in 6th coffin that Kabuto summoned, right?Darkerratum (talk) 17:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: It would be very odd if it was any of the other Kage. All of the other Kage that were revived were the immediate predecessors of the living Kage. For this mysterious Kage to somehow be another Kazekage, Mizukage, or Raikage would not only not fit with everyone else Kabuto summoned, but wouldn't make any sense what so ever. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think there should be at least a little bullet point stating that this Kage is most likely the second TsuchikageVmejia (talk) 22:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This Kage is the 2nd tsuchikage, because as said, all the previous Kage from the nations were resurrected: The Fourth Kazekage, the third Raikage, the Fourth Mizukage is already there because he is one of the Jinjuriki, and we know it is none of the Hokage, leaving only the tsuchikage left, I agree with you Ten tailed fox that is is him, but one thing you have wrong is that you said none of the hokage could be summoned because of the Dead demon seal which is false, because when orochimaru was fighting the Third hokage, he was about to summon the fourth in the third coffin --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 19:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Even I am leaning towards it being a Tsuchikage, but as I've said, we need to wait for the next chapters to know. @Sauske-Blaze - Orochimaru summoning the yon(fourth) coffin was an anime-only, and it was not even put solid that it contained Minato since its contents were never revealed.Darkerratum (talk) 19:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a Kazekage. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I really don't think its being speculative if we can factually narrow down who it is. We know he isn't a Hokage or a Kazekage (due to the statues). That leaves a Mizukage, Raikage, or Tsuchikage. Kabuto stated that they were the current Kage's predecessors. Okay, well looking at what we have, Yagura has been summoned, the Third Raikage has been summoned, and so has the Fourth Kazekage. The only predecessor that leaves is the Second Tsuchikage. Now, I know Kishimoto isn't good with physics, but that doesn't make him stupid. It would be ''stupid of him to have brought back the predecessors of the current Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage, only to have this guy be another Mizukage, Raikage, or Kazekage and have the Tsuchikages all but unmentioned. I mean, I'd understand if Kabuto summoned a whole bunch or random ninja and not explained who they were, and then us saying its a Tsuchikage is speculation, but clearly there is enough factual evidence to say for sure that this is the Second Tsuchikage. Isn't there? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kabuto said they were the "previous" Kage, not the currents' predecessors. Any non-current Kage is "previous". ~SnapperT '' 07:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Even so there is enough evidence to point this towards the Second Tsuchikage. ---'''Ten Tailed Fox talk page 13:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :For all we know Kishimoto-sensei has something special planned for the Tsuchikage and wishes to introduce them later on. We simply do not know, so we cannot say for certain if this is the Second Tsuchikage. However, I do believe it's safe to make a note saying that, since the other three kage summoned are the direct predecessors of the current Mizukage, Kazekage, and Raikage, it is likely this kage is the direct predecessor of the current Tsuchikage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, he doesn't say "previous Kage". The term Kabuto uses is "元五影前任者", which means "the late predecessors of the Five Kages". Five Kages (Gokage) is the collective name for the leaders of the five villages at any given time. At present, the Gokage are Tsunade, Gaara, A, Mei, and O'onoki. He very, very clearly states that he summoned their predecessors. He wouldn't have used the collective term "Five Kages" otherwise. It doesn't refer to a Hokage, a Mizukage, a Kazekage, and two Raikages, one of which is dead, or whatever other combination would result in such nonsense. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Better Picture I have a better picture of him. But I'm not going to upload it until I get the okay. It's the picture of him on page 17 of Chapter 524. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi is anyone else having problems with the pictures on this page?? (talk) 05:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by that?--Cerez365™ 11:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the user has the same problem as I, there is no picture in the infobox, just the file name. This holds true for the yin-yang icon as well (on other pages, not this one). Jacce | Talk | 13:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea im having that problem as well, the profile picture is nothing but a name, maybe because the picture is too large??Vmejia (talk) 19:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::All images in this page show up ok for me, but I'm not seeing the Yin-Yang icon in the pages it's supposed to appear as well. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) His name I don't have the raw yet, so I can only assume, but I think his name is either Mu or the kana for his name are ムウ or むう and not 無, because that kanji is written as む and that means Mu and not Muu. What do you think? Seelentau 愛議 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Literary Allusion Now, this might be a stretch, but I got a hunch that Muu's ability to become invisible may be a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, The Invisible Man, whose main character, Griffin, an invisible man, is commonly depicted as wrapping his face (and, in some versions, his entire body, if I remember correctly) in bandages, not unlike Muu (although Griffin does it to be seen, while Muu's bandages can only be seen while he isn't invisible, something Griffin couldn't do). Might be a coincidence, but you never know, right? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 00:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I was going to bring this up. Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Replace Kekkei Genkai Should we replace it with Kekkei Tota in the info box? It is post to be a grade higher.Umishiru (talk) 06:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Muu's invisability power is NOT hiding with camaflage. Last time I checked, H.W.C never hid your chakras, just your physical appearence. Infobox has gone again Once again the infobox has gone a bit off. It's marking chakra sensing and sword twice and two of them are marked anime only for some reason. Just figured I'd draw attention to it in case nobody knew yet. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's fixed or something apparently. --Cerez™☺ 12:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't seem like it. -_-; Oh well, so long as someone is aware of the issue. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 12:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's fine for me. Maybe you need to clear your cache.--Cerez™☺ 13:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I see it just fine. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 13:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, must just be me then. How do I clear my cache, this is the first time something like this has come up for me. T~T --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 13:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :What browser are you using? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You're not the only one having problems. Google Chrome is having issues with it as well.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi I'm on Internet explorer. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 13:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :For Internet explorer, go to Tools → Internet Options → under Browsing history in the general tab, click Delete → then select "Temporary internet files". '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope, still reading two chakra sensing techniques and two swords one of each marked anime only. If it's not the cache maybe it's something to do with the browser itself, unless you guys are on the same at which point I have no idea, not to mention the Google Chrome thing... --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 13:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox ? the infobox says it's anime,manga,movie and game only?why not change it then? :Working fine for me might've just been a glitch.--Cerez365™☺ 10:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Student of Oonoki? http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/546/16 According to the link, it seems that the Second Mizukage says that Muu is Oonoki's disciple? I thought it was confirmed that Muu taught Oonoki Jinton? Can someone clear this up for me? Daimyō (talk) 16:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Think of it as "Your disciple, Onoki!?!" like he's stating his name as Mu's disciple.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 16:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Past appearance? "When he was still alive, he donned what appeared to be a standard Iwagakure's flak jacket, with the village distinctive single sleeve on his left arm, and had two swords strapped to his back." When did we see him in the past? ZeroSD (talk) 15:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :525, page 15.--Cerez365™ 15:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Flight technique I think Mu uses the flight technique since he's attacking Onoki in "Mid-air" and that he was above Gaara and Onoki that was flying too. Cause i don't think that it's his Dust technique that's providing him with flight.-- :I'm assuming he's using the technique as well.--Cerez365™ 19:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can see what appears to be flight on this page http://www.mymangaspot.com/naruto/552/17/. I'm assuming we're going to wait until the next chapter for confirmation before adding it to his list? Skitts (talk) 22:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 553- Last Words So before Shounensuki's translation, I assumed that , Mū was trying to warn Ōnoki to take precautions for post war gain. I was just wondering if it's an issue if left as is in the article now or if we should change what's there.--Cerez365™ 22:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should at least make note of the fact that his statement was cut short but otherwise it's fine as it is, as what he was actually alluding to still remains rather ambiguous in spite of having a correct translation. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :After chapter 558, it seems much more likely that Mū was about to warn Ōnoki about the splitting. Kabuto hints to that in the beginning of said chapter. It is possible, though, that Ōnoki ignored his words because he was expecting more greedy 'post-war gain' drivel.-- (talk) 19:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan recongize. http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/553/4 Is it Muu or someone else who made that comment about the Rasengan?Umishiru (talk) 23:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :See ShounenSuki's translation here. It isn't clear who says it, could Onoki, Naruto, or Mu.--''Deva '' 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks.Umishiru (talk) 23:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Summoning Is there a reason he doesn't have the Summoning Technique in his jutsu list? Is it because he has only been shown to use it post-resurrection? The same goes for Pakura and Gari. Skitts (talk) 00:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) They did the tech under the orders of Kabuto not because it was a jutsu of their own. Think of it as Kabuto using the summoning jutsu through them. Besides they techincally summon edo's meaning Kabuto used edo tensei through Muu and whoever to bring more edo's to the field.Umishiru (talk) 00:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Them doing it under the orders of another doesn't really change the fact that they used the technique... Skitts (talk) 00:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Kabuto was doing it through them. Kimimaro mentioned feeling Oro's(and therefore Kabuto's) chakra flow through him. Since that applies to all edo's its reason to believe that chakra gives them the ability to summon other edo's when commanded.Umishiru (talk) 01:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What we mean is that nothing suggests that Mū, Gari, or Pakura were ever able to use the Summoning Technique. That's simply Kabuto using the Summoning Technique through them in order to move resurrected shinobi through vast distances. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Relation to Mizukage? At the end of the most recent chapter Onoki made mention of the Mizukage using a technique of Muu's Ancestors, should a note be made that they're possibly related then? If only in the trivia. -- (talk) 01:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :That was big translation error it seems. From what Shounensuki said he saw from the raws, it was said it was a technique even Mū could do nothing about.--Cerez365™ 01:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) some things.... First, I told ya!!!!!!!! I knew Mu is alive (well, he is dead) Second, Why the's two "Mu splitting thechnique?? --thedasilva1 (talk) 02:04, 4 Octuber 2011 (UTC) where is that chapter, can you confirm it? Iowndisciti (talk) 18:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) "Kabuto's trump crad" Naruto chapter 557 --thedasilva1 (talk) 02:04, 4 Octuber 2011 (UTC) You mean 558. And I have no idea whey there's the name the page was created in and it's redirect in the infobox. I deleted the redirect after making sure nothing linked to it, but that only made one link go away. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiding Like a Mole Didn't Mū used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to hide himself, when he used his Splitting Technique? --Omojuze (talk) 18:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, he was buried under the rubble.--''Deva '' 19:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Noise Question In the early pages of chapter 559, Mu was translated as making noises of discomfort. That was a result of his feeling Madara's chakra, right? Skitts (talk) 00:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :In Shounen's translation says "Heheheh".--''Deva '' 00:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Skitts (talk) 01:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Based on In the trivia it mentions he might be based on the invisible man, with 2 similarities given, but no one's mentioned that he also looks exactly like Negative Man from DC Comics (actually the first thing I thought of when I first saw him), and negative man also has the ability to split himself in two, making the basis pretty much equally as plausible. I don't know if that merits mention in the trivia or not, but if others agree then someone go ahead and add it. :Much more emphasis is given to his invisibility than to his splitting, and I think many more people would have heard about the book character than about the comic book character. Omnibender - Talk - 04:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah! That was the person I was trying to remember lol. I agree with Omni though. Most times it's far less likely for a character to be based on an American comic character. Though Negative Man's body is incapacitated after he "splits" so it more resembles sort of a "failed" Mind Body Switch than anything else.--Cerez365™ 12:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Doesn't his name also generally mean 'negative'? Or it means negative in math? I bring it up because when googling 'Mu' it's the first thing that comes up. ::::The direct translation we were given for "Mū" mostly relates to being non existent. I'm not too sure about the mathematical aspect if it has one.--Cerez365™ 11:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::@69.171.160.209: No it doesn't and where did you find that? The only place where I found the term 'mu' in connection with the word 'negative' is in the Wikipedia article title, and if you actually read the article, you'll find that it was simply badly named, as it has little to nothing to do with anything negative. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No swords Why Muu resurrected without swords. Are they unique or what? --Nadmozg (talk) 02:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a matter of unique, it's a matter of the fact that they were not part of his body. Unless Kabuto found the swords and gave them back to him or Mū can summon them, that's the only way he'd have the swords.--Cerez365™ 11:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) invisibility How great his invisibility is? I mean Byakugan or Sharingan could notice him or not? ISEN :We don't know. Omnibender - Talk - 00:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Body Replacement When Madara emerges from the coffin and Mū dodges the lid, it appears that he used Body Replacement Technique to dodge, since the coffin lid flew further away and there appears to be a half log that doesn't resemble the lid in shape or size sitting where Mu had been standing. TricksterKing (talk) 13:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, this one, it seems so. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 14:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) As shown in the previous panel of that page, the coffin lid fractures before it is propelled, meaning that supposed "half log" is far more likely to simply be some pieces of the broken lid. Blackstar1 (talk) 14:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) And I'm left wondering what the point of this was? A change to whatever is said in the Shinobi World War Arc section I assume? Skitts (talk) 14:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Yep. TricksterKing (talk) 00:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, where would he get logs from? You're supposed to be take stuff from the surrounding area.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The article for the technique doesn't mention anything like that, I'd assumed they just created/summoned the logs, since they've been shown using that technique regardless of the surrounding area. TricksterKing (talk) 00:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose. i remember it being said the immediate environ though. However, Mū has been shown to have pretty decent reflexes and response time(s).--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Flight Techinique Sorry, but I missed the time he had used it or someone mentioned that he can. There are somebody to tell it to me. MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Just before Naruto's clone arrives with Planetary Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 21:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, I really missed that and again I forgot about the Only-to-question wiki that was created just for that. MaskedManMadara (talk) 23:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) earth golem why is this technique listed? i may be wrong but i do not remember anyone saying he has used it or him ever using it. :He uses it in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, it appeared in one of the promos. Normally, video game techniques aren't supposed to show in infoboxes, but they've been misbehaving as of lately. Omnibender - Talk - 18:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Need of Clarification Just to be sure, "...no form nor chakra" only means that his chakra cannot be sensed coupled with invisibility, right? I mean, when it says, "...no form", I think that he literally cannot be touched. a lil' clarification would help.JaZZBaND (talk) 22:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I kinda get it. But, hypothetically speaking, if I were to try to touch Mu while he's using the jutsu, could I?JaZZBaND (talk) 22:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Then what would be the point of him having no physical form? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I see your point my friend! But with that said, I honestly believe that he should have his own signature technique. I mean, it was never stated that it was the Hiding with Camo technique, and we know for a fact that it isn't this detailed. What do you think?JaZZBaND (talk) 22:51, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Muu Settei This http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/mu_kaisou.jpg Studio Pierrot settei of him sets him as 173cm at the time that he fought Madara, but it also says something about him being young... I don't think he is much older than Onoki as apparently he was at least still a teenager when he fought Madara with Onoki. Besides, the 4th Kazekage is 176.5, and he is clearly shorter than Muu. So I don't think this settei height should be added. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Add it in trivia for when he fought madara back then and do the same with onoki's height.Munchvtec (talk) 14:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec No Water release! In the "Jin no sho" pag. 118 . Dust,Fire,Wind,Lightning,Eart,Yang ...--Sharingan91 (talk) 15:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) COUGH* Dustless Bewildering Cover --Questionaredude (talk) 15:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but if water release , the jutsu would be called "suiton:Mujin Meisai" instead called only"Mujin Meisai", so there isn't a release of water!--Sharingan91 (talk) 15:20, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Using said logic, Raikiri ain't Lightning Release either else it would be called Raiton: Raikiri--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC)